The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera of hybrid origin, botanically known as a Heuchera and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘High Hopes’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a chance seedling in a trial field by the Inventor in Hantay, France in May of 2016. The trial field contained hundreds of proprietary Heuchera seedlings from the Inventor's breeding program and other cultivars. The parentage of ‘High Hopes’ is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by tissue culture initiated from meristem tissue in summer of 2016 in Rijswijk, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture has determine that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.